


Loving You Always

by SilasSolarius



Category: Drake & Josh, Fast and the Furious Series
Genre: BAMF! Drake, Drake is kinda bitchy, Episode: s04e11 Josh is Done, Josh is a major dick for a while, Juvie, Like literally only Braga and Verone, M/M, This doesn't really involve alot of the Fast Characters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-09
Updated: 2016-06-25
Packaged: 2018-02-24 18:52:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 8
Words: 13,211
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2592494
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SilasSolarius/pseuds/SilasSolarius
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When a friend of Drake's returns, Walter, Megan and Josh find themselves seeing an entirely new version of Drake.</p><p> </p><p>"You're screwed up, You're brilliant,<br/>You look like a million dollar man,<br/>so why is my heart broke"</p><p>Lana Del Rey's Million Dollar Man</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

 

Summary: When an old friend of Drake's reappears Josh and Walter find themselves learning more about the boy they thought they knew.

One

It wasn't a very well known fact but Drake's father had not been a very kind man. In fact his father had been the most powerful drug lord in the world. Arturo Braga had introduced Drake into what he called the family business at a very young the time he was six years old the boy was very familiar with every aspect of his fathers business and knew each of the elder man's partners, especially Johnathan Verone.

Drake met Johnathan Verone when he was five years old. The Argentine drug lord was not only his fathers most powerful partner, he was also the mans best friend. He was a handsome man with long dark curls and deep blue eyes that sparkled with laughter whether the situation called for it or not. The man was immediately enamored with Drake's shyness and soon became like an uncle to the child. Through him the boy met the love of his life, Carter Verone.

Carter had been nine years old when they met during one of their fathers' meetings. Drake had been wondering the halls of his fathers large LA mansion, lonely since his mom had gone shopping with one year old Megan. As he walked, he read through the latest stock reports of his fathers more legal businesses. Due to the rather large binder the tiny boy bumped into someone. Falling to the ground with a soft 'oomph' the child looked up only to find himself starting at a kid almost three years older than him. 

The older boy had cropped black curls and sapphire blue eyes, that clashed beautifully with his bronzed skin. The scowl he wore did nothing to detract from his handsome face. 

Pouting up at the elder, the six year old stood unsteadily. "Sorry. I wasn' lookin' where I was going." He apologized shyly, bending to pick up his report. The other boy gave him a blink as if he hadn't expected the apology. Then his scowl melted into a soft smile.

"It's 's that?"

"The 'ports. Papi says I have to rwead all dem by tomorrow. He said I gonna be da boss one day when I get real big."

"You're uncle's kid?"

Before Drake could respond his father entered the room, Johnathan close behind him.

" Good morning, Drake. I see you've met my son, Carter."

"Sí Papá." Both children shared a tiny smile and Braga he knew that those two would become inseperable.

He was right. After their rather inconvient meeting the two children became best friends. When Carter and his father were in California one boy was never seen without the other. They sat in on their father's meetings and whenever the Verone's were at their home in Miami the two boys exchanged letters. Drake told Carter of the harsh ways of his father, how the man beat him whenever he made a mistake or failed to complete a task while Carter told Drake of how his father allowed him to take over one of the smaller businesses.

Their closeness was a major source of amusement for their parents including their mothers who started planning a wedding for the two , especially when they noticed how overprotective Carter was of the younger. No one could so much as look at Drake wrong without him glaring at them and attacking them with his sharp tongue.

It was when Drake was nine years old that everything began to fall apart.

He and Carter had been sneaking out for almost a year to go to the local races in both of their home towns. They would hotwire a car and race them using the cash to get better cars. They then hid the cars in various locations around the city and raced them in other races.

It was during one of those nights that the race they were at was busted by the cops. It was sudden, no one had time to escape the raid and everyone there was arrested, including Drake and Carter.

::::::::::::::::::::::::

When their parents discovered what had happened the next morning they were shocked,especially Audrey who was still in the dark about her husband's business and her sons involvement in it. She couldn't understand why her baby boy would do something like that.

"Where are they?"

"Los Angles Juvenile Detention center. He and the other boy were amongst the drivers getting ready to race when the race was busted. The sentencing is at noon."

::::::::::::;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;

Six months.

Drake was sentenced to six months in juvie. Audrey was heartbroken. Her baby boy hadn't even flinched when the sentence was delivered. He merely gazed at the judge as if the entire thing bored him. She whimpered watching as he was led from the room in cuffs. Why would he do something like that? How the hell did he learn to drive anyways he was only nine years old! She froze. He wouldn't be leaving until his tenth birthday. Her husband wrapped an arm around her sharing a look with the elder could actually be a good time for the boys to form their own connections. 

Carter was led in, a tiny smirk playing on his lips. As the hearing began his smirk never fell not even when he was sentenced to a year in juvie. As he passed by his father he bent down and whispered, "Make sure me and Dray stay together."

Verone nodded knowing that of he didn't there would be a catastrophe. As he went about making arrangements he couldn't held but wonder if his and Braga's boys were ready for this.

;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;:::::::::::::::::::

The six months Drake spent in juvie with Verone were the best and worst days of his life. On one end him and Carter's relationship progressed from friend to something more. They shared a cell and a bed, especially on the nights when their cell was freezing cold and their blankets didn't seem to be held hands and exchanged chaste kisses with such familiarity that it felt like they had been doing so forever. 

It was also during this time that Drake discovered music. Carter had been in solitary for beating up some guys who attacked Drake so he was alone when he was let out of his cell for rec. When he arrived in the rec room there was only two other people in the room. One was a girl around Carter's age. She sat in a corner by her self with a battered acoustic guitar. The other was a mute boy named Jeice who had been arrested with him and Carter at the race. Jeice waved to him and Drake returned it with a wave of his own before turning curiously to the girl who seemed to be struggling with something.

She played a short melody on her guitar then groaned.

"What's wrong?" She started than sighed. 

"I'm trying to figure out a good melody for a song I wrote."

"Can I see the song?" The girl hesitated then handed him a thick leather bound book opened to a page.

This world will never be

What I expected

And if I don't belong

Who would've guessed it

As he read the words he felt as if he could hear the music for it in his mind. Hesitantly he began to hum the melody he heard in his mind. The girl stared at him shocked but quickly figured out how to play the tune he was humming. Once he finished he glanced at her not noticing Jeice's glance in their direction. 

"D-do you think you can sing it while I play it? Just to test the lyrics with the music."

A shy smile crossed his lips and he nodded, ducking his head as he began to sing. As he sung the girl played the melody they had worked out all the while gazing at him in shock.

The kid's voice was amazing!

"Have you ever thought about a musical career?"

She asked once they finished and he shook his head ruefully. His father wouldn't allow that because it wouldn't be beneficial to the family business. However it would make a good hobby.

"No. My papa won't allow that."

His companion gave him an understanding look and extended her arm showing off the black scorpion tattooed gasped. That was the symbol of the Salazar family. A cartel second only to his fathers empire. He smiled. "Drake Braga." He introduced blinked then smiled.

"Nice to meet you Drake. The names Celeste Salazar."

Learning to play guitar from Celeste quickly became one of the highs of his time in lockdown. During Carter's isolation in solitary he often went to the older girl when the other kids and teens there nearly broke him several times and she taught him how to play guitar. By the time his love left solitary he could play nearly as well as she could.

The worst part about Juvie for Drake, however was the other people there. Allot of the older teens seemed especially fond of his slim small stature and his soft feminine features and while his father had taught him to fight and how to kill a person with his bear hands but his regard for human life was still a bit high so he hesitated and was often over powered. It wasn't until one of the attacks went too far that his regard shattered completely.

After that attack he fought back with a renewed vigor that had Carter questioning what exactly they had done to him but he refused to say what had been done out loud and the older boy was left to wonder.

::::::::::::::::;;;;;;;;;;;::::::::::::::;;;;;;;;;;;;::::::::

Five months into Drake's sentence Celeste was released. The night before the girl had explained that she had been arrested while doing a run for her father but had only been given two years since she hadn't completed the transaction nor had she planned to. She had planned to sabotage the deal and run, to try and leave behind her fathers nodded and explained how even though his father had introduced him to the more unsavory sides of business he also did a great job keeping those things from his mom and from his little sister. They talked long into the night until a guard came too lead him back to his cell. As he was leaving the room the elder handed him her guitar.

"Use it well."

"Thank you."

:;;::::::::;;:::::::::;;:::::::::;;:::::::;;:::::::;;::::::;;

"You're going home tomorrow."

Drake nodded at his love's words clutching the fourteen year old tight. He didn't want to leave. He loved Carter too much to want to leave him in this place alone. The older male embraced him tighter pressing a light kiss on his forehead. 

"You worry too much, corazón. I'll be fine. Its only six months."

"I know but we'll be apart for six months, Carter. I can't help but worry."

A soft smirk crossed the older boy's lips and he slid a hand into Drake's pants and underwear to squeeze his ass. "Allow me to relieve you of those worries."

Drake moaned and pushed into the hand, whimpering quietly as one of his lovers fingers entered him. 

"Please."

His mate gave him a grin full of dark promise.

"Of course, beloved."

:::::::;;;:::::;;;:::::::;;;::::::::;;;:::::

"Drake!"

Audrey cried embracing her ten year old son as he slid into the car beside her. He returned the embrace with a slight smile before hugging his baby sister. It felt so good to be out of that hellish place and yet- he glanced back at the Juvenile center- he wouldn't feel whole until Carter was home.

::;;::::;;:::::;;:::::;;

For two years after he was released from juvie things seemed to go back to normal. Carter was released after serving his six months and they went back to helping their father's run their empires and their relationship continued to flourish, their parents not the wiser. Things seemed to be fine. Then his mother found out what his father truly was...

:::;:::;:::;:::;:::;:::;:::;:::;:::;:::;:::;:::;

"Have you read over todays reports, Drake?" 

The slender twelve year old nodded his soft features twisted into a frown. 

"Yes and I've found a few discrepancies in Leo's file. There's money and product missing and his numbers even taking that into account don't add up."

Braga leaned forward and raised an eyebrow, inwardly smirking at his son perceptions. The boy was entirely to intelligent. 

"What do you propose is happening then, dragon?"

His son scowled. 

"He's stealing from us, Papi. And from the look of his reports he's been doing it for a while, at least two months."

"Exactly and do you know what we do to traitors like him?"

"Get rid of them?"

"Bingo. Now come along he's-"

The door to the study open cutting him off and his wife entered the room carrying a folder, her eyes full of tears.

"Audrey?"

"How could you- how could you get our son involved in something like this?! Why?!" She yelled tossing the folder on his desk before grabbing Drake by his arm.

"Go pack your things honey we're leaving."

"But mom-"

"NOW DRAKE!" 

He flinched and glanced sadly at his father before rushing from the room tearfully. When he entered his bedroom he did as his mother had told him and began to throw his clothes in a suitcase, making sure to grab every gift he had ever received from Carter. 

Once he finished that he reached under his bed and grabbed his guitar , the same one gifted to him by Celeste while he was in juvie.

His bedroom door flew open and his lover rushed into the room frantic.

"Don't leave!"

"I have no choice, Carter! She called the police! You have to get you and your dad out of here!" He urged and his lover nodded sadly and pulled him into a sweet kiss.

"I love you. I'll find you."

"I love you too. I'll be waiting."

They young couple shared one more kiss before Carter left the room. Drake stared after him, his heart heavy, knowing it would be years before him and his lover found each other again.

::::::;;;;;:::::;::::;:::;;:::;;;;;;;:::::;";;::;;::;:;;;;;::

His mother had called the police on his father, who luckily had escaped before they arrived. Afterwards they left California all together and she had their last names changed to keep him and his old colleagues from finding them unknowingly breaking her son's heart further. For five years they hid successfully.

He hid his pain at not being able to contact his mate and almost a year after the entire fiasco his mother remarried to a man named Walter Nichols. Megan, oblivious to why their mother had left their dad and barely able to remember him anyways accepted their newest family members easily. However for him that meant giving up on his father and his Uncle Johnny he didn't want to do that to either man. It meant locking Carter away in his heart. It took him a year to accept them and once he did he found it slightly easier to breath. However he knew that he wouldn't truly know peace until he was finally back in Carter's arms.

TBC...


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Reunions with old friends and heartbreaking anniversaries.

Disclaimer: I own nothing but this plot, sorry.

Chapter 2:

Five years later...

"It's been five years, Carter. Perhaps, maybe you should move on."

Johnathan suggested sadly as he entered his son's office to find the handsome twenty year old starting down at a worn photograph as he often did when he believed he was alone. The younger man sighed at his words deep blue eyes darkening.

Five years had passed since his uncle's wife had forced them apart yet not a day passed without him thinking of his beloved. Drake Braga was his one and only love and held his heart captive for the rest of eternity just as Carter held his. He could still remember those cold nights in juvie where he held the smaller boy gently while he sobbed in anguish after being beaten by the others. Could remember the dark feral glint in those beautiful hazel eyes as his small lover began to fight back and as he killed those that refused to leave him alone. Gods, did he missed the slight citrusy scent the other carried and that sweet melodious voice he'd use to sing him to sleep. If only-

He stopped that thought viciously scowling down at the picture in his had been taken only days before their family had been ripped apart. Him and Drake stood in the center of the picture, each of their parents behind their Drake's arms was little Megan, his five year old sister grinning innocently. It was the last time their family had been happy.

A heavy hand landed on his shoulder and he started having forgotten his father's presence.

"Let him go, been five years and we're still no closer to finding them." The elder man advised wisely. His son glared at him clutching the photo in a tight white knuckled grip.

"I won't give on him! I promised to find him and I will!"

"HOW!" His father roared, identical sapphire hues full of grief.

" How will you find him when she has hidden him so well? Even your uncle can not find him and believe me he has been searching for them almost as much as you have! For five years we have searched and searched, and I've had to watch as you've worked yourself to exhaustion day in and day out. No more, Carter. Do you honestly think that's what he'd want for you?"

Pursuing his lips the young drug lord looked away from his father. Of course his Drake wouldn't be happy with him if he saw how he'd been acting. In fact he'd probably kick his ass and force him to rest. However, Drake wasn't there and he didn't have the heart to tell his father why he felt particularly upset on this day...after all anyone would be upset if the anniversary of the beginning of their relationship was also the anniversary of the day they were separated..and Drake still wasn't there...

;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;-;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;

Drake was not having a good day. In fact he was having a very bad day.

Josh was still 'done' with him as he had been for the past week and only acknowledged him when he had to. He didn't even give Drake a ride to school anymore so he was often late to class, which only landed him in detention.

Then Mindy, Josh's stupid hag-like girlfriend had decided to corner him and gloat about how much better of Josh was without him dragging him down.

On top of all of that his band mates were upset with him because he had yet to share the new song he had written.

All of these things would've made Drake's day bad however today was especially worse because it was the anniversary of both the best and worst days of his life.

It was the anniversary of when him and Carter had made their relationship official seven years ago.

It was also the anniversary of when his mom had forced them to part.

A soft inaudible sigh left the teen's lips as he gazed out the window of his bedroom, allowing his mind to drift into realms he usually avoided; the realm of mind devoted completely to Carter Verone and memories of their time together. As the memories bombarded him a choked sob escaped his slight frame, his fingers strumming the strings of the battered black acoustic guitar he'd been given so long ago.

" I wonder if he still thinks of me...if he's still the same as I remember..." 

He thought sadly feeling his heart clench painfully at the thought. Five years had passed since they'd been cruelly torn away from each other and although he longed to contact the other, to ho out and search for him...he couldn't risk his mother finding out and turning him in.

He sniffled quietly, so caught up in his memories he didn't notice that Josh had arrived.

"You're so beautiful, Dray. Why do you let those stupid bastards affect you so much."

Carter murmured sweetly holding the younger boy close as he sobbed brokenly into his chest.

"I-I c-can't help it... there are people so much nicer looking than me here...what if-what if you leave?"

His lover snorted clutching him tight enough to bruise his delicate skin.

" .Mine. No one else's and I always take care of what mine. I won't leave you, baby. I promise."

Drake giggled wetly and leaned up to kiss his mate.

"Pinky promise?" He whispered softly against the older boy's chapped lips. Carter smiled softly, sapphire eyes full of love as he locks their pinkies together. 

"Pinky promise."

Anger coursed throughout the beautiful teens veins morphing into pure heart break.

"You broke your promise." He whispered softly, the hands strumming his guitar falling still.

"You broke your promise...but I can't stop living you ..."

He murmured caressing the cool glass of his window, never noticing his brother sitting across the room with worried dark eyes.

;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;*********;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;

Josh pursed his lips into a thin line as he watched his brother stare blankly out of his window, one delicate hand resting on the cool glass. Every year since they'd met Drake fell into a deep depression around this time of year and no one could drag him out of it. Usually, Josh just tried to help the elder teen through, but this year he couldn't, after all he was still 'done' with Drake.

Even still his heart clenched painfully in his chest as he watched silent years stream down his brother's cheeks, heart broken whispers leaving the singer full lips and he resolved to ask their mother why exactly Drake seemed so broken this time of year.

His chance came at dinner that night. Their entire family was gathered around the dinner table, Audrey watching her son play with his food but make no move to eat.

"Aren't you going to eat, Drake?"

The singer started, then glared at her with a deep contempt.

"I'm not hungry."

A distressed sound left the woman.

"You haven't eaten all day! Please eat."

Drake growled but did as he was bid, while everyone else stared between the two frowned.

"What's the big idea, Boob? You can't get angry at her for worrying about you. What's wrong with you anyways?"

Drake froze and stared at his baby sister as if seeing her for the first time, tears willing in his eyes.

"Can I be excused?"

Audrey sighed. "Drake-"

"Please." He pleaded cutting her off and she nodded watching as her son quickly fled the room.

Once he was gone, Josh spoke.

"Mom...why is Drake always so depressed this time of the year?"

His mother sighed at the question, as if she had expected the question.

"Because...its the anniversary of his first heart break and the lost of his first love."

;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;

Celeste sighed as she sat in her new favorite bar. It had been three days since she had moved to Belleview and after checking out most of their rather small bar scene she had officially claimed this one as her favorite, simply because all of their performances were from local bands, therefore not songs she already knew. It gave her a chance to discover new music and expand her tastes.

Taking a sip of her ice cold Beer, the beautiful nineteen year old woman turned her attention to the stage, clasping politely as the next band was introduced.

Their lead singer and guitarist stepped forward and she gasped softly. She knew him and that guitar anywhere, after all she had given him the instrument taught him to play it. So it begged to question; what was the missing Braga heir doing here?

She observed her former protégé, noting the changes in him. He was still as effeminate as he had been all those years ago, with his slight frame, full lips and short layered hair but his hazel eyes were sad and full of loneliness.

When he spoke the woman smiled, noticing how although his voice had deepened it was still to high to be masculine.

"The song that we're playing tonight...it isn't what you all are used to from us but its my feelings raw and written so I had you all like it."

He took a deep breath then began to sing...

You said I was the most exotic flower

Holding me tight, in our final hour

I don't know how you convince them and get them, babe

I don't know what you do, you're unbelievable

I don't know how you get over, get over

Someone as dangerous, tainted and flawed as you

One for the money and two for the show

I love you honey, I'm ready I'm ready to go

How did you get that way? I don't know

You're screwed up, you're brilliant, 

You look like a million dollar man,

So why is my heart broke?

Celeste glanced around at the rest of the crowd instantly knowing who her protégé was singing about. As she looked at the crowd she noticed that they were entranced by the boy's beautiful voice even his band mates looked enchanted by him. So where was his shadow?

Why wasn't he there? Didn't he know where Drake was?

She sighed allowing herself to get lost in her friend's music.

You got the world but baby at what price

Something so strange, hard to define

It isn't that hard boy

To like you or love you

I'll follow you down down down, you're unbelievable

If you're going crazy just grab me and take me

I'll follow you down down down

Anywhere anywhere

One for the money, two for the show

I love you honey, I'm ready, I'm ready to go

How did you get that way? I don't know

You're screwed up you're brilliant,

You look like a million dollar man

So why is my heart broke?

One for the money, two for the show

I love you honey, I'm ready, I'm ready to go

How did you get that way? I don't know

You're screwed up you're brilliant,

You look like a million dollar man

So why is my heart broke?

I don't know,

You're screwed up, you're brilliant,

You look like a million dollar man

So why is my heart broke?

The crowd roared, cheering wildly and a tiny, shy grin crossed the teen's lips.

"Thank you guys so much! Have a nice night everyone."

This said him and his band left the stage. Celeste grinned and stood paying for her drink before making her way over to him.

"Hello, Baby Dragon."

He froze, then spun around smiling when he spotted her.

"Celeste! " He cried tackling her in a big hug, while his band mates watched curiously. As they parted he turned to his other friends, glowing with happiness.

"Good this is my good friend Celeste. She taught me everything I know snout playing guitar. Scorpio these are my band mates, Trevor, Scottie and Donnie."

The three boys nodded to her politely before turning to him.

"Hey we need to get going. I promised Scottie's dad we'd be there by 11. Do you have a ride home?" Trevor asked weirdly and Drake's eyes saddened once more.

;

"No Josh has the car and he's still done with me. I 'll just-"

"I'll give you a ride... Or you can stay the night at my place and we can catch up."

Celeste suggested and her friend smiled at her nodding.

"I need to call my mom."

She nodded watching as he left, before turning to Trevor.

"Whose Josh?"

Trevor sighed, while Donnie and Scottie winced.

"His half brother. They had a big argument and now Josh is treating Drake like he doesn't exist. It hurts him but of course he tries to pretend it doesn't."

She nodded and the three teens waved goodbye then left. Moments later Drake reappeared grinning from ear to ear.

"She said it was fine so I'm all yours for the night."

Celeste returned his grin with one of her own.

"Great let's get out of here. My place ain't that far from here."

;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;

"Why aren't you with Verone, Dray? When we were in juvie the only way we were able to separate you two was solitary and now..."

"My mom found out about the family business and called the police. I'm not sure what happened for her to find out but she did so I made Carter and Uncle Johnny leave. I think they got dad though I'm not sure."

"They didn't. I just spoke with him a few days ago."

Drake raised an eyebrow and she smirked.

"My father died two weeks ago. I split his empire between the Verones and your father because as son as he died I thought of you. I was shocked when I didn't find you with your family. They're searching for you- you know."

The smaller teen let out a shuddering breath. "They won't find us. Mom changed our last names and erased my record. As of now I'm a D+ student with allot of detentions and a love for music...I miss them so much."

With a sad sigh the young woman pulled her friend into her arms cradling him gently.

"I'll give you their personal them when you're alone."

TBC...

A/N: Celeste reappears! Sorry I couldn't resist. Please Note I Don't own the song Drake sings. It's 'Million Dollar Man' by the gorgeous Lana Del Rey (p.s idk how to spell her name. Is it Ray or Rey?)


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Drake makes a few much needed phone calls...

**Disclaimer: I don't own.**

**Ch.3**

He was nervous. Three days had passed since Celeste and he had spoken, since she had given him the phone numbers he needed to contact his family yet here he was lying alone in his room tapping his phone on his lips with thoughts blitzing through his head.

_ Who should he call first? _

_ Would they even answer? _

_ Did they miss him? _

 

Celeste had assured him that they missed him so much and that they had been searching for endlessly but his mind was still full of doubt.

 Gathering his courage he dialed one of the numbers he had memorized over the past few days. It rang once...then twice...then...

"Hello?" Came a deep but familiar gruff voice and his hand began to tremble his breath hitching in his throat. Suddenly everything he wanted to say left him and he was bombarded by the feeling of grief and sadness he had been feeling since that faithful day five years previous.

"Daddy." He whimpered relieved and Braga swallowed his own voice choked with tears.

" _Drake_."He rasped softly before chuckling. _"Drake, I've missed you so much."_

"I miss you too, **papí**. I miss you guys so much." He whispered.

_"We miss you as well. She's hidden you and your sister so well that even with my resources I was unable to find you. How did you get this number?"_

Drake giggled at the incredulous tone in his father's voice.

"Celeste Salazar. She ended up at one of my concerts a few nights ago and gave me your number and the personal line of Uncle Johnny and...Carter. Mom changed our names, that's why you can't find us. She also had my record sealed and she got remarried."

_“You don't sound so happy about this marriage. Does he hurt you or your sister?"_

Drake blinked startled.

 "What? No! Walter's a very nice man. It's just....he's not you. I mean don't get me wrong he's an excellent father but..."

" _Sh. Calm down, **pequeño**. I was just making sure I wouldn't have to kill him. Where are you?"_

"Would you believe it if I say we never left California? We moved to one of those small unnoticeable towns near the Arizona border, named Belleview."

" _I'll be there in three days. I’m bringing Carter and Johnny with me."_ Drake grinned brightly, and Braga just knew that his eyes had lit up as they had when he was younger.

"I'll see you then. I love you."

_"I love you too. And Drake."_

"Yea, dad?"

 

" _Call Carter._ "

Drake's breath caught in his throat as he registered his father's order as well as the tone accompanying it, barely noticing that his father had hung up. Carter, something was wrong with Carter.

As if in a trance, he dialed the number Celeste had given him for his mate, praying that his beloved was alright.

"Hello?" Drake's heart stopped dead in his chest and he knew that had he not been lying down already he would've collapsed. His beloved was okay. Exhausted, if he was judging his tone right, but okay.

**"Mi rey. Mi amado rey."**

He breathed softly in reverence and his lover's breath hitched.

 ** _"Mi corazón."_** He replied hesitantly and tears welled in Drake's eyes, a dam somewhere inside of him breaking. Especially when his lover spoke in frantic accented English.

 _"Where are you? Where has she hidden you? Why can't I find you? How did you find me?"_ The elder asked and a heartbroken giggle left the singer.

“I missed you, so much. She- we never left California and after you went into hiding I didn't know where you were...I'll explain everything when you get here but now I- I just want to hear your voice...I almost believe that I'm dreaming." He whispered and Carter chuckled.

_"I do too. I love you so much. I never stopped."_

A quiet sob left the singer as those words soothed every doubt in his heart.

“I never stopped loving you either. I can't wait to see you again."

_"Three days, darlin' after that you're stuck with me because I'm not leaving."_

"Three days." Drake repeated longingly and Carter sighed softly.

_"I have to go, **corazón**. I love you."_

"I love you too, **mi rey**."

He responded before reluctantly hanging up his phone and leaning his head against the cool window by his bed.

Three days and he'd be whole again. A breathless laugh left the beauty's lips, a rush of elation surging through him. "Three days..."

He whispered.

 

;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;

 

Something strange was going on and Johnathan knew what it was as soon as he returned home from one of his more legal transactions and found his son smiling and packing. Carter hadn't smiled since he and Drake had been separated and he prayed that his smile meant what he thought it did.

 

"Carter?" He inquired and the younger man turned to him grinning widely.

"Father, we found Drake...Or rather he found us and uncle is coming to get us so we can go to him. Go pack." He relayed excitedly and Johnathan returned his grin happy to see his heir happy again.

Unlike Braga who he knew was more abusive in showing his love for his son, he had never raised a hand against his own and more often than not he did everything he could to keep the boy happy.  Watching him mope and withdraw from the world after being separated from Drake had killed him because he hadn't been able to fix it. It had hurt. But now his son was about to be reunited to the one that held his heart and although he knew with a heavy heart that his son wouldn't be retiring home with him he comforted himself in the fact that his son would be loved and happy again.

 

;;;;;;;;;;;;;

 

"Celeste, he's coming here!"Drake announced happily as he lounged on his best friend's couch. Two days had passed since his phone call to his lover and to his father and he was still buzzing with excitement and happiness for their pending visit and it showed too. Everyone was commenting on his improved mood although none of them knew why he was so happy. He didn't reply to it though just continued to live in the cloud of bliss that had engulfed him in its sweet embrace.

 

Celeste laughed at him, running a hand through his soft dark hair.

 

"I know, **_Gatito_**. You told me already...multiple times."

Drake blushed deeply and ducked his head shyly.

"I'm sorry, I can't help it. It's been so long since I've seen them. I just-I missed them so mu-"

 

His friend shushed him gently, her eyes soft as she gazed down at him.

 

"I never said that I minded, love. I understand how close and family oriented you are. By the way does your mom know yet?"

 

He shook his head.

"No, I'm scared she'll have them arrested."

"Drake, “The older girl scolded."She needs to know. Now."

 

"Can you come with me?"

 

"Of course."

 

;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;

 

Drake had a new girlfriend.

 

This of course wasn't new to Josh. However it was new that he brought the girl home. Usually they found out about his girlfriends through the rumor mill and even then it was after he had already broken up with them. So when Drake arrived home that night with a gorgeous red haired girl with stormy sea green eyes they were all surprised.

 

The girl was a bit taller than the singer's small 5'6 height standing at approximately 5'9 and wore a skin tight black wife beater under a worn leather jacket and a pair of painted on black jeans that were tucked into a pair of calf high combat boots. All in all the girl was probably the most beautiful person he'd ever seen.

 

Josh scowled. Of course Drake got her. He always got what he wanted.

 

As if hearing his thoughts Drake glanced at him then quickly looked away.

 

"So boob, is she your girlfriend?" Megan asked as their mom led them all into the dining room for dinner. Drake and the girl looked at each other then burst into a fit of giggles, leaning against each other.

 

"Heavens no. I'm happily single. "

 

"Yea, no. She's my mentor and a very good friend of mine. Taught me how to play guitar and gave me my very first one."

 

His mother stiffened being the only one to know that Drake learned guitar in juvie, which meant that the girl probably had a connection to the criminal underground she had been hiding her children from. She really hoped she didn’t.

 

“Really? How'd you meet?"

Walter asked interested.

The two shared another look then shook their heads. Drake ducked his head and the red head nudged him.

 

"Tell her Drake."She ordered and the younger musician nodded then sighed.

 

"I talked to dad."

 

Audrey froze her fork clattering on the plate when it fell from her suddenly nerveless fingers. Her son swallowed then continued. "He's coming to visit...tomorrow."

 

"You- you told him where we were?" She growled softly and he flinched while everyone else started at her wide eyed having never seen her so angry.

 

"Why Drake?! Why would you bring him here when we're finally happy?!" She yelled and he shot to his feet, shocking all of them.

 

"Because you're the reason we were unhappy in the first place!" He yelled back, tears welling in his eyes and over flowing to cascade down his cheeks.

 

"Drake-" She whispered hurt, but he continued before she could finish.

 

"You couldn't handle the truth and forced us to leave! You tore our family apart and separated me from my heart! You- you I wanted to hate you for so long but I couldn't because you were just doing what you thought was best and it was really but you took me away from the only thing that made me whole, mom. “His voice broke.

 

"I'm trying mom, but he's my dad and just like I couldn't find it in me to hate you, I can't hate him either. I'm sorry." He whispered before fleeing the room. Once he was gone, the red head girl glared at her.

 

"My father was in the same business as your ex-husband, yanno. Drake and I we have so much in common but the difference between us is that he's still able to love his father. Don't take his family from him. Don't make him choose because between the two of us, we know what side he'd choose."

This said she stood.

"Excuse me."

 

Josh watched her leave them turned to his mom who was sobbing softly at her words.

 

"Mom, what's wrong with daddy coming to see us?"

Audrey shook her head and stood as if the weight of the world was on her shoulders. "Not tonight, Megan. I think it'll be better for you to hear it from your father himself. Excuse me."

She rasped brokenly, leaving the room with Walter behind her.

 

Josh scowled furious wanting to go and give Drake a piece of his mind for hurting their mom but instead he resolved himself to dealing with it all tomorrow one he knew the full story.

 

;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;

 

Celeste sighed as she entered Drake's room to find him curled up near the window murmuring onto his phone in rapid fire spanish, sniffing occasionally as he tried to calm himself down. He glanced at her as she entered but didn't stop his conversation.

 

"I know. I love you too. See you tomorrow."

Hanging up the phone he sighed and held his face in his hands.

 

"Are you okay, Dray?"

He shook his head sighing.

"Is mom okay?"

 

"Yes. Her feelings are hurt but she understand why you feel the way do and has more or less agreed to not make you choose between this family and that one. Was that Carter?"

 

"Yes. He told me that I could've handled it better but that he didn't blame me for losing it.  He made me promise to hold it together until he gets here tomorrow."

 

Celeste nodded wrapping her arms around her friend in a sisterly hug. He hugged her back, pulling away moments later with a grateful smile.

 

"Thanks. I needed that."

 

"No problem, Dray. Rest, don't want to be tired when they get here, do you?"

 

Drake blushed and cuddled closer to her. "Stay, please."

 

"Of course."

 

;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;

 

Breakfast the next morning was a tense affair. His mom kept Sending him apologetic glances while Josh glared darkly at him at every turn. Celeste seemed to hit it off with Megan and Walter well enough so the three of them were the only ones seemingly unaffected by the tension. Drake, for the most part was excitedly bouncing in his seat, trying his best to ignore the tension around him. Any moment now he'd be reunited with his king, his beloved crime lord and he was only barely containing himself.

 

The doorbell rang.

 

The entire table fell silent and Drake stood a beautific smile crossing his lips.

 

They were here!

 

He rushed to his feet and to the door, yanking it open impatiently...and was immediately pulled into a passionate kiss. He melted into the kiss with a soft sigh, familiar warmth coursing through him.

He was finally whole again.

 

**TBC....**

 

 

 


	4. The long awaited reunion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Drake and Carter are finally reunited, but is everything alright in paradise?

**Chapter 4**

Arturo Braga would be the first to admit that he was not a kind man.

He was cruel and harsh, with a tongue shaper that any earthly material and eyes colder than any dictator. He killed and tortured people without mercy and he often beat his son to unconsciousness over the slightest offence. However, his one weakness was his family, especially said son. He loved his family more than anything in the world despite many people’s beliefs otherwise and to be separated from them by the whim of his ex-wife had very nearly destroyed him. It had hurt worse than anything he’d ever experienced and that ache had only been exacerbated by the fact that he knew that without Carter his baby boy was suffering. The two boy were like two parts of a whole and neither was truly happy unless the other was somewhere nearby. To see them forced apart because of _his_ actions had broken his heart.

Now, five years after that fateful day, he found himself smiling softly watching as the two reacquainted themselves with each other, lips moving together with an unsurprising intensity and relief pouring from them in waves. Beside him Johnathan smiled as well, his deep blue eyes soft as they gazed at the couple.

“Boys!” Both crime lords called and the couple broke apart to turn to them, hands clasped together as if they were afraid to let go and matching sheepish grins on their lips.

Braga and Johnathan took this time to observe the changes Drake had undergone in their absence. He was still as effeminate as he had been, and they noticed that he was still making slight modifications to his clothing, if the tears in his jeans were anything to go by. He’d also gotten to the habit of cutting his hair again instead of wearing it in a long ponytail like he used to. Tears filled his eyes and he squeezed Carter’s hand before letting go and tackling his father in a hug.

Braga hugged his son back, planting a gentle kiss on his forehead.

“How have you been, **_pequeño_**?” He rumbled and the teen pouted.

“I’m not little.”

Johnathan snorted. “You will always be small, **_gatito_**.”

Rolling his eyes, the vixen turned back to Carter who had been watching them silently with a small smile. Before he could speak another person spoke.

“What the hell?!”

Braga narrowed his eyes as his son flinched at the angry voice, his cold gaze sliding from Drake to the five people standing in the door way. He automatically recognized his ex-wife Audrey with her dark red hair and beautiful hazel eyes. Beside her stood a man with dark hair that could only be her new husband if the concern on his face was anything to go by. Next was the Salazar heiress who was smiling softly as she watched them. Then was his little Meghan who seemed to have inherited her mother’s beauty although her hair and eyes were all him. The last, was the one who had spoken. He was a teenage, only a year or so younger than Drake, with curly dark hair and a large muscular build. He was staring at Drake with dark anger filled eyes, his lips curled in disgust. The crime lord glared at him, then returned his gaze to Audrey.

“Well, well, well. Looks like you’ve done so well for yourself, dear.”

She swallowed then glared at him.

“It was either leave or allow you to continue trying to corrupt _my_ son.” She snarled.

Braga barked out a laugh.

“ _Oh yes._  Because being around a jealous, spite filled step brother is _so_ much better.”

“Guys,” Drake cut in quietly. “Maybe we should move this inside. This isn’t the best place for this discussion.”

His parents glared at each other but agreed and they all filed into the house. He was the last one inside and he closed the door before leaning against it with a sigh. Maybe this was a bad idea.

Josh was angry.

It wasn’t an unfamiliar feeling to him, especially where Drake was concerned, but as he sat in the living room staring at the three strangers Drake had invited into their house, he found himself unable to push down the anger he was feeling like he normally did. Instead he observed the three men, noting how uncomfortable his mom seemed in their presence.

The first, their mom’s ex-husband was a tall light skinned man with cropped black hair and cold dark eyes that seemed to pierce his soul. Beside him, stood a smaller Hispanic man with long curly black hair and gentle blue eyes. The last bore a striking resemblance to the first, his eyes locked on Drake as if he’d disappear if he looked away.

Their mom was glaring at the three, trying and failing to get Drake to move over to them and it pissed Josh off. What the hell would make Drake choose these people over his family? Was it because he was fucking one or was he just being obtuse for no reason. The dark haired boy glared at his brother only to flinch as the other’s father glared at him.

“Watch your eyes, boy.” The man growled and Josh snorted, turning to his brother who was watching them worriedly.

“So since you obviously don’t care about mom’s feelings, you could at least introduce your guests.”

He sneered and Drake flinched.

“Walter, Josh, Megs, these are my father Arturo”- the first man nodded stonily-“my uncle Johnathan”- The second gave them a small smile-“and my fiancée, Carter.” The last man nodded turning his sapphire gaze on Josh while Audrey gasped in outrage.

“Excuse me?!”She shrieked.

Johnathan chuckled.

“Braga and I arranged their marriage long before you found out what exactly we did for work. It was finalized the day before you shattered our sons’ hearts and tore our family apart.” He sneered without losing his pleasant expression, seeming for all the world like he was commenting on the décor of the house.

The woman sent him an affronted glare.

“You and your fucking friend tore our family apart! It was your fault my son’s morals are so fucking skewed.” She snarled and Braga snorted.

“No it’s your fault our family was torn apart, you ignorant bitch. _You_ called the police. _You_ separated Drake and Carter knowing they needed each other. _You_ couldn’t handle the truth of how you and our children were able to live in luxury despite the fact that all the clues were there. If you wish to blame anyone for what happened blame yourself!”

“Don’t talk to my wife like that!” Walter yelled and Braga sneered at him, glaring as his son placed a hand on his arm in an attempt to placate him.

“Calm down, papa. Arguing will only make this entire situation worse.”

“Remove your hand, boy.” The drug lord growled softly and his son obeyed him immediately, recognizing the danger in his tone.

Carter did as well because he pulled his fiancée to his side and turned to the rest of the Parker-Nichols family, his gaze arctic.

“We were part of the business, _long_ before you somehow figured out what exactly happened in those meetings. Just because you don’t like it does not mean you had the right to do what you did. You of all people knew how close we were, especially since you and my mother started planning our wedding only weeks after we met. Plus you aren’t exactly innocent in this either.”

The matriarch’s hazel eyes hardened, fury pouring from her in waves, however Megan spoke before anyone could.

“Okay, back up. The rest of us are confused. Can someone start from the beginning, please?”

Walter nodded. “Yeah, Audrey what is going on?”

Audrey’s jaw clenched before he lips curled into a dark sneer.

“Drake, tell them.”

The teen glanced at his father, then at his uncle, both of who nodded. With a deep calming breath, he looked over at his other family, and began his tale.

**TBC…**


	5. I'm Done

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Drake is done.

**Chapter Five**

" _Okay, back up. The rest of us are confused. Can someone start from the beginning, please?"_

_Walter nodded. "Yeah, Audrey what is going on?"_

_Audrey's jaw clenched before he lips curled into a dark sneer._

" _Drake, tell them."_

_The teen glanced at his father, then at his uncle, both of who nodded. With a deep calming breath, he looked over at his other family, and began his tale._

"My name is Dracarius Arturo Braga. My father, that man right there, owns the largest drug cartel in the world and when I turned three he started teaching me what I needed to know to take over for him when he died. First he started with small things like teaching me reading and math so that I could understand the reports but, after I turned five he started introducing me to his business partners."

"Mr. Verone." Megan concluded and Drake nodded.

"Yea. I met uncle Johnathan the day after my fifth birthday. He is papa's most important ally so it made sense that I met him first. Plus, they were best friends so when we met we just clicked and he became like the uncle I never had."

The elder Verone grinned at his future son-in-law, who smiled back slightly.

"The kid was the smartest five year old I'd ever seen. When Braga said he was going to let me meet his heir I thought he meant someone older, but then I come into his office and its this small kid reading a folder full of the sales reports from the more legal revenues of our businesses."

Josh frowned. "Drake's a D+ at best student." He stated and the men raised an eyebrow at Drake in question.

"When my mom changed my records I let my grades slip to match them." He replied and both his father and uncle frowned at him.

"We  _will_  talk about that later. Continue the story." Braga prompted and his son nodded.

" Well after I met uncle Johnathan I met Adrian Salazar, Celeste's father. His empire is almost as big as papa's but mainly operates in the southern countries. Then a few days after my sixth birthday, I met Carter."

"Your fiancee." Josh deadpanned and his brother nodded.

"When did you get engaged?"

"Papa and Uncle Johnathan drew up the contract on my eighth birthday and both me and Carter agreed. We were meant to sigh it on my ninth birthday but we were in juvie so we didn't. We signed it the night before mom made us leave." He finished bitterly and Walter turned to Celeste.

"Where do you fit in all of this?"

Her and Drake traded looks then Drake sighed.

"When I was eight years old, I heard one of the older boys at school telling his friend about how his older brother won six thousand dollars in a quarter-mile. Cars are my passion, just like music and when he started talking about the race, I couldn't help but listen. It didn't take me long to figure out where they were being held and afterwards I told Carter about it and he asked me if I wanted to go. I said yes and he devised a way for us to sneak out without anyone knowing."

Carter nodded. When we managed to get far enough on foot, I boosted one of the cars from a neighbor and drove to the race. We did a coin toss on who should race first and I won so I went and I ended up winning us a black 2003 Mitsubishi lancer and three thousand dollars."

Johnathan frowned. "Where'd you get the money for the buy-in?"

"My accounts off shores. The ones you and mama set up in case the States seized your assets here."

Braga nodded, smirking at his son.

"You two managed to sneak out for a whole year before we knew anything. Impressive, little Dragon."

Audrey glared at him, hazel eyes blazing.

"Of course, Congratulate him for breaking the rules." She sneered, spitefully. "Are you going to congratulate him for going to juvie too?"

The crime lord narrowed his eyes at her.

"I'm not congratulating him on breaking the rules, I'm congratulating him on his stealth. You'd know that if you stopped latching on to everything you see as me corrupting our children." He snapped and Josh glared at him.

"Don't talk to her like that!" He yelled and Braga turned his cold gaze onto Walter.

"Control your son, ."

Drake reached out to him but quickly rethought the action as he remembered his father's previous threat.

"Josh, stop." He pleaded and the younger boy rounded on him with a glare.

" _Josh, stop._ " He mocked disdainfully. "Do you even care about mom, Drake because it sure as hell doesn't seem like it. Since those three first showed up it seems that they're all that matter to you. It like me, and Dad, and Megan, and Mom just vanish and they've taken our place. You've done nothing but jump at their every word and agree with them and it sickens me. But then again, what else should we expect from someone as selfish and self-centered as you."

Drake stared at him wide-eyed before he scowled finally sick of the way Josh and his mother seemed to be trying to make him the bad guy in the room.

His hazel eyes hardened and he pulled himself away from Carter to stand directly in front of the taller boy.

"I'm so fucking sick of everyone making everything  _my fault!_  " He snarled lowly. " Ever since this stupid farce of a brotherhood began, everything has been Drake's fault. 'Drake did this' and 'Drake did that', I'm sick of it! Yes I made you late to school because I left early and I apologized for that but I'm tired of everyone calling me selfish and self-centered but none of you actually realize just what I do for all of you."

He chuckled mirthlessly and shook his head. "I  _hate_ this place, but for five long years I've endured it because mom and Megan were happy here. I let go of- of everything because mom wanted us to start over, because she was afraid of papa's enemies and even mine, but I've never so much as complained. I never, not once just straight out opposed this, mom's marriage to Walter, you becoming my brother, because it made her happy even if it isolated me from my family and my heart. But I'm selfish? I'm Selfish?! You told me you were done with me, that we were no longer brothers over one silly mistake! If anyone's selfish, it's you!"

Everyone stared at him in shock, hurt gleaming in Josh's eyes at his words but he didn't regret them. He sick of being a scapegoat for everyone's woes and problems when no one seemed to care about  _his_ problems. He was done with all of it.

He grabbed Josh's face forcing him to look him in the eyes. "And you can keep being done with me, Josh Nichols. Because I'm done being the scapegoat. I'm done playing Drake Parker. I. Am. Done."

**TBC...**


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING: There is M/M SEX in this chapter. It's not to graphic but still, just thought you should know.

**Chapter Six**

_He grabbed Josh's face forcing him to look him in the eyes._

_"And you can keep being done with me, Josh Nichols. Because I'm done being the scapegoat. I'm done playing Drake Parker. I. Am. Done."_

Josh stared at his brother in shock, hurt and guilt warring for dominance in his heart. Drake stared back, hazel eyes full of pain and anger, lips pursed in a thin line.

After a moment the singer let him go and turned to his father.

"I wanna go home."

Braga's eyes widened in shock. He had assumed that his son would want to stay with his new family. He thought the boy would stay with Audrey and Megan, having never expected just how out of place his son felt here. Then again, his gaze drifted to where Carter stood beside his son, He knew that Drake would give up the world for Carter.

"Are you sure, _**gatito**_?" He asked softly and indecision flashed in Drake's eyes followed by determination. Audrey reached forward, hazel eyes softening into a pleading expression so genuine that Arturo felt his heart go out to his former wife. He knew she didn't want their son involved in his business, but why couldn't she see it was where he truly belonged.

"No, Drake. Please. _Don't._ " She begged.

"Drake," Carter input softly, pulling his fiancée into his arms, one hand gently grasping that smooth face to force the younger to meet his gaze.

"Think about this carefully. This decision is not one you can make lightly and even if you decide not to come home, I will stay with you. I won't let you go again. Not after finally finding you."

The teen stared up at him, emotions dancing across his face before his gaze moved to his mother and Meghan.

For so long his mother had been his entire life. He had fought had to protect he and Meghan from the darker aspects of his life, especially the ones he had yet to reveal to Carter. Being there for them, making sure they had no reason to cry, it was as ingrained in his being as his music and his love for Carter and despite all of the pain he'd gone through in his short life he wouldn't be able to leave them behind.

He looked over at his father who smiled sadly in understanding and opened his arms. Pulling away from his lover he curled into the strong arms offered to him and basked in the warmth they gave his. For so long, the strength in his father had inspired fear in him, leaving dark bruises on his fair skin and painful broken bones that took weeks to heal, but whenever the man hugged him it was like all that fear suddenly went away, leaving him feeling protected from everything including the pain that strength could bring.

"He's decided to stay." Braga rumbled softly and Audrey smiled tearfully in relief, her heart clenching in regret as she watched her ex-husband hold their son in his arms like he had when the boy was a child, icy eyes soft.

"We will be in town for three days. When we leave, whether you wish it or not, I will maintain contact with my son."

She nodded tiredly. "I'm tired of hiding." She replied, watching as Meghan moved over to the duo.

"Dad…why is Drake afraid of you?" She asked and everyone, even Josh looked up at him. He hummed softly.

"Dragon? Its your story, after all."

One sleepy amber eye peaked out from where their owner had buried his head in his father's chest, before he pulled away and shrugged.

"Papa wasn't always a nice man." He replied and Audrey glared at her ex-husband.

"We will be talking about this." She growled before sighing.

"For now, however, you guys can stay here for the night. There's a spare room across the hall from Drake and Josh's room. You two," she gestured to Braga and Verone Sr., "can stay there. Carter, you can sleep in the room with Josh and Drake _on the couch._ "

Carter smirked, wrapping a possessive arm around his lover who blushed faintly.

"Don't worry, Mom. I'll be a perfect gentleman." He purred, lips brushing Drake's ear.

Drake shuddered and wondered briefly if he should be afraid. Then he felt Carter's warmth at his back and felt him arms tighten around him and decided to think on it later.

* * *

"I missed you." Carter whispered softly as he and Drake lay on the teens bed, both of them gazing out the window at the starry night time sky.

The slimmer male pressed back into his warmth with a content sigh, turning to face the older with a gentle look in his eyes.

"I missed you too. When we first left, I dreamed of you and it hurt so much that I locked it away, thinking I would never see you again. Now you're here and…it feels like this is a dream."

The drug lord smirked, blue eyes darkening with an emotion Drake was very familiar with.

"Want me to prove to you that it isn't?" He murmured, leaning closer to his lover whose eyes drifted to half-mast.

"Please?" He replied breathily, eyes falling shut completely as their lips met. Relief and passion poured from them in equal measures as their lips moved in sync, their hearts pounding in tandem as if to convince them both that the moment they had both dreamed of was finally here. They were finally together again, safe and sound.

A low whine left the younger of the two when Carter pulled away but the older started pressing open-mouthed kisses along his throat. Nipping the pale skin punishingly before soothing it with his tongue.

"I need you." He growled roughly, trying to keep in mind that there was another person in the room, fast asleep. Longing and desperation warred with love and relief in his voice, five years of forced separation and pain making him ache with need for the seemingly fragile young man in front of him.

Drake rolled over, pulling him on top, his honey-colored eyes reflecting the same emotions much clearer, full lips brushing his lips.

"I need you too." He whispered softly and Carter gave a wordless snarl of abandon, kissing him deeply.

Clothes were removed in a flurry of movement, neither willing to be separated for too long. Cautious of the third person in the room, Carter pulled the blanket over them, watching with hooded eyes as his _gatito_ writhed on his slick fingers, soft whimpers and moans leaving cherry-stained lips.

One, two, three, it didn't seem to matter to the younger who trembled as the skillful fingers struck his sweet spot over and over again with deadly accuracy.

"S-Stop... _ngh_ …teas-sing…me _ahh._ " He whimpered, eyes glazed.

Smirking dangerously, the other pulled the fingers out, replacing them with his dripping length. With little warning, he thrust into the willing body beneath him cherishing the sharp gasp and silent scream that left him. Rough, almost feral sounds left him as he moved inside his lover again and again, listening as Drake fought to keep his moans and whimpers to a respectable volume, a thin trail of saliva trailing down his soft chin with each thrust that hit his g-spot.

Long, vivacious legs wrapped around his waist and he moved one to his shoulder, watching as slender hands curled around the bars of the headboard.

A silent scream left Drake's lips, his back arching as he came, legs trembling in their place around Carter who thrust into him a few times more and followed him over the edge.

As they came down they collapsed back onto the bed, panting softly, hands touching and caressing as they tried to soothe each other.

"I love you." Drake murmured, kissing him.

Carter smiled softly. "I love you too."

**TBC…**


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter Seven**

"You beat our son."

Arturo didn't turn as he heard his ex-wife's soft cold voice, focusing on searching through his bag for his sleep clothes.

He hadn't expected her to ever find out just how much his son had hidden from her in his efforts to protect her, but he had been prepared for this eventuality and he knew he deserved everything she threw at him. In the years since they had been separated, he had often pondered the way he had treated his son and what he could have done better and he regretted it.

The child, for no matter how old he grew he would always be a child in the old tycoon's eyes, still feared him just as much as he loved him and it showed in the way he'd flinched at his change of tone earlier that day.

When he responded his voice was just as soft, a low rumble in the stillness of the room.

"I did."

Hazel eyes sharpened and their owner's lips curled into a vicious snarl.

"What the hell would possess you to put your hands on a child, Arturo?! Our child?!"

The drug lord whirled around to face her, blue eyes blazing.

"I was trying to prepare him for the world he would be stepping into!" He roared. "I love my children and I acknowledge that what I have done to Drake was wrong but at the time I believed it was necessary to strengthen him against the cruelty of the criminal world! It was only after he was gone that I realized how wrong I was. Verone has _never_ lain a hand on his son and yet the boy is one of the most ruthless business men in the business."

The woman's glare didn't let up.

"How long?"

He sighed heavily. "He was two the first time."

She let out a wordless shriek of fury and slapped him harshly.

"If I _ever_ see you raise a hand against my son, _our_ son again I will _end_ you." She snarled and he had no doubts that she would.

Her brother had been one of his most faithful, after all, and he was bound to have taught her some very valuable lessons before his death.

All the same, he had no intentions of ever hurting his son again…although he wasn't above intimidating him if need be.

"Understood." She nodded sharply and took a deep breath to calm herself, both looking up as Johnathan entered the room wearing a barely visible blush.

Braga raised an eyebrow and his oldest friend let out an awkward cough.

"It seems the boys are getting, um, _reacquainted._ "

Audrey flushed deeply before frowning worriedly.

"Drake's never…I hope they take things slow."

Her ex-husband sent her a dull look which she returned with a raised eyebrow.

"Unless you would like to go in and interrupt them to make sure?"

His blush was her answer as he deigned not to dignify her with a response.

* * *

Josh bit his lip harshly as he watched Carter and Drake enter the room for breakfast, the latter leaning sleepily against the other and dressed only in an oversized t-shirt (probably Carter's) and baggy sleep pants. He had been unfortunate enough to hear the two going at it the night before, no matter how quiet they'd tried to remain and hearing the soft words of longing they had exchanged beforehand seemed to have touched his heart. Coupled with the anger and hurt on Drake's face the day before, Josh felt like a Grade-A douche.

He sighed and walked over to his brother who stiffened, Carter's arm tensing around his waist.

"Hey, can I talk to you for a minute."

Honey-colored eyes, so much sharper than he remembered them being, surveyed him keenly, as if their owner was mentally picking him apart, then the older boy nodded moving out of his lover's embrace.

"C'mon we'll talk in our room."

Carter moved to protest but was silenced with a look from his father.

"They need this." Johnathan replied watching as his son's gaze followed the two boys from the room.

Once they were in their room, Josh turned to the boy who had been his brother for almost six years now.

"I'm sorry."

A wan smile crossed the older teen's lips, his eyes full of hurt.

"You stopped being my brother. You threw away our whole brotherhood for one little mistake."

Josh sighed and ran a hand through his hair. "I just got so…frustrated I guess. That test was extremely important to me and when you made me late it was like you were saying that what was important to me didn't matter."

The musician chuckled softly.

"We're idiots aren't we?"

Josh Smiled and nodded, hope building in his eyes. "Brothers?"

Drake grinned back and spread his arms. "Hug me Brotha!" He replied and the younger boy pulled him into a bone-crushing embrace. When they pulled away, Josh wrinkled his nose.

"By the way, next time you and him decide to do… _that_ , let me know so I can leave. I didn't need to hear that."

Drake's answering blush made him smirk.

Sometimes it paid to be the younger brother.

* * *

Megan couldn't help but stare at the man in front of her.

Cold eyes, muscular, lean and powerful, it was no wonder he commanded to attention of her brother so firmly. Drake was an adrenaline junkie and this man was practically a human adrenaline rush.

He was dangerous, there was no doubt in her mind.

Her gaze moved to her father.

His dark eyes met hers head on, a feat not many could manage, and he gave her a small smirk.

"Careful there, princess. You may have my eyes and my cunning but you haven't quite reached my level yet. It will be a very long time before you do."

She pouted, then smiled at him.

"And Drake?"

His smile was dark as he responded. "With Carter at his side the two of them are in a league of their own. The underground is theirs I guarantee it."

Looking over at her brother and his lover she couldn't help but agree.

The aura they gave off just by being together was enough to make the strongest man waver.

Her smile widened and she turned to her mom who sighed wearily and smile at her.

"Yes."

She was spending spring break with her father.

Her gaze went back to her brothers, after all every underground needed an heir.

**TBC…**


	8. Epilogue

**Epilogue**

"So you will be allowed to operate in this area and in return we get 75% of your profit. Do you understand?"

The man in front of him sneered, only to whimper when the knife at his throat pressed against it more firmly. He smirked darkly.

He hadn't expected to be so easy to fall back into this life, but to his immense surprise it had. Threatening, dealing, all of it came to him as easy as breathing. It was almost as if he'd never left. He felt almost as at home as he did on stage.

Strong arms wrapped around him waist, a heavy chin resting on his shoulder and he hummed, watching as Megan pressed the blade deeper to their captive's throat.

His sister had taken to the underworld like it was tailored to her and played the part of enforcer and interrogator. He never let her deal with the more heinous of the men in the organization, but those that encountered her had learned to fear her wrath. She was amazing at playing mind games and could normally get him the information he wanted without physical torture, something she excelled at.

"Do you understand?" He repeated silkily and the man nodded frantically, trembling in relief when the knife was removed.

"Excellent, my husband will lead you to our office to sign the contract."

Carter pouted, reluctant to let go of him, but ultimately did so, leading the man out of the basement of the warehouse with a roguish grin. Once they were gone, Drake turned to Megan who let out a tremulous sigh.

"You okay?"

The girl nodded, her dark eyes softening at his concern.

"Yea, just gets to me sometimes."

He smiled at her. "The first time papa made me kill someone I threw up on the corpse and cried." He offered and she snorted.

She had been a part of the underworld for almost three months now and he still worried incessantly about how it affected her mentally. She'd tried to tell her she was fine, and really she was, but he refused to believe her and often asked after her wellbeing after matters such as this.

It almost made her miss the old Drake, but the thought was normally gone only moments after it came. A gentle hand ruffled her hair before his lean arm slung its way across her shoulder.

"So," He began softly and she looked up warily. "When were you and mom planning to tell me that you were going with Papa for the summer?"

The girl rolled her eyes at him.

As promised, their father had kept in contact with them in the year since they had been reunited with him, exchanging numbers with them before him and Johnathan headed home. Celeste had opted to remain in Bellevue, helping Drake and Carter conquer the underground and merge it with Carter's existing work in Miami. It was in that year that Megan and Josh had seen just how much they didn't know their older brother, and Megan learned that he father wasn't wrong about how unstoppable the two were together.

"Soon." She responded and he snorted.

"Sure." He drawled and she smirked, opening the door to the office, just as their guest leaned down to sign the contract.

The man shook at the sight of them and hurriedly signed his name on the piece of paper, swallowing nervously when the slender teen leaned over his shoulder to read over the contract.

After a moment the deceptively small male smiled sweetly and nodded.

"Wonderful. We will be there for your first payment in one month. Until then, you may go."

Their guest nodded frantically, still terrified from his earlier experience, thanked them and left. Once he was gone Carter let out a low groan.

"I love when you get dangerous, _gatito."_

Megan blanched at the obvious leer in his voice, slipping out from under her brother's arm.

"That's disgusting. I'm standing right here."

Her brother-in-law smirked at her. "And?"

She glared at him, then turned to Drake who was watching them with a tiny amused smile playing on his lips.

"Your husband is a horrible human being."

He chuckled. "Go check in with mom before she starts to worry. You have school tomorrow."

"So do you." She argued and he sighed.

"I know. But I have a free period first thing." Knowing she'd been beat, the raven sighed and nodded, kissing him on the cheek.

"Are you gonna come home tonight?"

He shook his head and she nodded.

"Figured."

The musician had all but moved in with Carter after the older man had ended up buying a house only few doors down from them. After they got married, nearly six months after their reunion, the singer hardly slept anywhere but Carter's.

All the same, she was happy for her brother, but she missed living with him and his help in pranking Josh. Without him, her pranks had no one to laugh at them besides her.

She glanced over at the couple, watching as Carter pulled her brother into his arms and she bit back a smile.

She really couldn't fault him for being happy.

Even if she missed her brother.

A dark smirk crossed her lips, his hand ghosting over the gleaming knife strapped to her thigh.

Besides, it gave her another reason to destroy Carter if he _ever_ hurt her brother.

* * *

Josh smiled as he watched his brother sway in his husband's arms, the musician's lips curled into a content smile.

In the year that he'd known Carter Verone, he had come to see the older man as another brother, especially watching how he took care of Drake. The drug lord was a force to reckoned with and it showed in his every action as the duo continued to take over the California underground. He had been offered a place in their empire but had ultimately decided to stay out of it all, opting to play alibi if things ever went to hell.

A soft laugh left Drake's lips and Josh watched as he pressed closer to the man, kissing him chastely. After a moment, Drake pulled away, his hand cupping his husband's cheek with a sultry smile.

" _Would you be my, would you be my baby tonight?"_ He sang.

Josh pulled a disgusted face and turned away, somehow knowing where _that_ song would lead to. Carter leered at his brother, hand sliding from his waist to rest on the gentle swell of his hips.

He blanched and left the room.

He was happy Drake was happy but he _so_ didn't want to be present for that.

**~FIN**


End file.
